Naraku's Calling
by Silver Moon Vampiress
Summary: Oneshot. Naraku is in heat and guess who he chooses for a mate? Naraku x Kagura. Lemon. This is my first. My first songfic too! Song: Toxic. Go easy one me! Please read and review! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


A/N: So this idea totally came to me when I was at the kitchen sink doing my chores. I just happened to be singing "Toxic" and thinking of Kagura and Naraku simultaneously, when ding a light bulb went off in my head—why not write a song fic about Kagura and Naraku. Well here it is, enjoy! **Oh and for those who didn't bother to take note of the rating, this fic contains a lemon; you've been warned all right.**

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own the Inuyasha characters or the song "Toxic" by Britney Spears so leave me alone okay!

Naraku's Calling:

I walked down the darkened halls of Naraku's castle at a leisurely pace. I was in no hurry whatsoever. And why, you ask? Because my _esteemed_ lord and master summoned me to his room for Kami knows what, and I was extremely disinterested in what he had to say. You're probably wondering why I can't just simply ignore his commands and flee from him; that's where the whole situation gets complicated. You see, I'm bound to him—he holds my heart—and no amount of distance that I put between us will ever change this fact. With the blink of an eye he could crush my heart and kill me with little effort on his part. Besides, it wasn't like I was an indispensable pawn in his sick, twisted, maniacal plots of his like my sister Kanna was; I was the one who insisted upon betraying him and one day becoming free from his grasp, while she was simply compliant with his every wish and stoic as ever; never showing any real emotion as far as I could tell. However, I was not like that. I had a personality—a soul that burned to be free. I'm the controller of the free wind for Kami's sake, and yet he kept me locked up in a cage on a short chain.

So that's why I went—to appease him in every way I could, while simultaneously prolonging my life for another day.

I entered his room coolly—quickly ridding my face of the look of utter disgust I put on the moment he called for me—stepping across threshold and spotting him perched near the sole window that occupied a small space along the gray walls of his room. Quite frankly I found his room rather depressing, with its dull, monotone colors that encompassed the darkened room. I halted only a few feet away from the doorway and stood several feet from my repulsive master, waiting for him to finally acknowledge my presence within his room. For quite a while he said nothing and only continued to stare out the window—completely ignoring my presence—which gave me a chance to take note of a few things—though grudgingly.

First of all, he was bare-chested. Now that was rare, for I never, _ever_ saw him without his haori on and he was usually in some manner of decency when he called for me. Now that was what drew my attention right away; it was a well known fact that Naraku's castle was ice cold and if it was ever hot inside this dank expanse of infrastructure, then it must be a cold day in hell. Second of all his hair was down; though I'll deny this up and down if anyone ever attempts to blackmail me with this info, I was rather fond—though infatuated is a better word—with his hair and I often found myself fighting the urge to run my fingers through the ebony tresses of his silken locks. Yeah, yeah so I had a hair fetish, but hey, couldn't Naraku have at least given me longer hair? The last thing I noticed and which was truly the most alarming of the three was that his scent held a dramatic change in it and I could pick up slight whiffs of exotic spices, along with his usual cold scent of lingering miasma about him. I didn't know why, but something about his scent made me anxious, excited, and frightened all at the same time. Somehow something about his scent reminded me of a time in the past when Naraku did one of his irregular and unexpected disappearing acts, in which he was temporarily out of commission and at a time of extreme vulnerability.

"Kagura…" he said as he swiveled his gaze, so that it fell upon me—I being the sole living occupant in his room besides him; his voice awakening me from my reverie, like a bucket of ice water thrown over my head. I locked my crimson gaze with his brown one in a tense stare down that sent tremors of pure fear and anxiousness down my spine.

"Yes…" I whispered hesitantly, which wasn't the usual defiant tactic I utilized when addressing Naraku. I don't know what made me so nervous all of sudden, but something about the way he said my name, had my demon instincts screaming warnings to me; something told me I was in some form of danger, though I wasn't sure what the danger was exactly, but I'm sure I had a pretty good idea.

"Kagura…come close to me. Come to me Kagura", he said in his usual monotone, cool, even, emotionless voice.

I just stood there numbly rooted to my spot, as I sensed his aura filter all throughout the room and overpower mine. Now I knew why I sensed such a severe difference in Naraku's scent from before—I was _definitely_ in big trouble. He looked so erotically dangerous sitting there—watching and waiting for me to make my move towards him like he ordered me to. I couldn't help finding myself dropping to my knees where I stood, as his aura engulfed mine and made it seem miniscule compared to his. I locked gazes with him as I saw the desire burning within the depths of his eyes; he was in heat, and from the looks of it, he was looking to claim me—the sole female within his grasp—as his mate forever more, and that thought truly repulsed me; I had to get out.

Baby can't you see

I'm calling

A guy like you

Should wear a warning

It's dangerous

I'm fallin'

My eyes suddenly widened in shock as he approached me—after finally getting fed up with my faltering—and knelt before me. I turned my gaze away from his, but he grasped my chin roughly and whipped my head around so fast that I swear that I got whiplash from that simple action. Once my gaze was once again level with his, he leaned in and I knew almost immediately that his intention was to kiss me. The thought almost made me retch from the sheer thought of his lips and tongue ever coming in contact with mine, and I roughly shoved him away, picking myself off the solid floor and throwing myself into motion and bolting for the door—as fast as my legs would carry me. Before I could make it to the door, Naraku gripped my arm in a firm grasp, which halted my progress towards the door so abruptly, that he almost tore my arm out of its socket and dislocated my shoulder, in a sharp twist of pain. He slid the door shut right before my face and whipped me around in a sharp motion, pulling me to him.

"Do not fight me Kagura", he said making an extreme effort to hold eye contact with my wandering and frantic gaze. With his patience growing thin, he grasped my chin again and forced me to look at him, as he said, "Look at me Kagura! Do not fight me! You cannot escape me so submit peacefully and I'll make this as painless as possible."

He then lifted his hand to caress my cheek gently, rolling the pad of his thumb along my lower lip in a languid and sensual way, causing me to flinch involuntarily and move away from his touch. Without warning his palm lashed out—with his lightning demon speed, and whipped it across my face. My head reared back violently as his blow struck my face in a sharp stinging slap, that made tears spring to my eyes and split my lip, causing it to slowly trickle out crimson blood—my blood. I avoided eye contact with him as I struggled not to cry in front of him, experiencing conflicting emotions storming through me in a violent torrent of complex thoughts. Pretty soon the blood oozing from the corner of my lips began to run down my chin, and I allowed my tongue to dart out quickly and lap it up before it dripped down to stain my kimono. However, I was few seconds too late, for Naraku leaned in to lap it up greedily before I could—with a rapid flick of his tongue. I refused to give him the pleasure of gazing into his eyes, for fear he may take note of the sudden desire that had shot through me the minute his moist, sensual tongue ran the length of my chin to my split lip. He then lifted my chin—this time, gently—and stared down at me; probably reading my sudden desire for him, like an open book. He groaned suddenly—a deep rumble within in his chest—and pressed his lips firmly down upon my bruised, swollen lips.

There's no escape

I can't wait

I need a hit

Baby, give me it

You're dangerous

I'm lovin' it

My eyes widened in shock at the feel of his lips suddenly upon mine—thoughts of resistance pinging through my mind as I eased against him. The kiss just felt that good, and I realized something I never thought could be possible—Naraku was a great kisser. Naraku—the very man who repulsed me in every possible way and the same one who I wanted dead, so I could be free. I suddenly felt a falling sensation, as I was immersed in Naraku's aroused scent of erotic spices—feeling dizzy and intoxicated by him. When I felt his arms go about me and press our bodies closer together—his bare chest to my clothed one—I sighed against his mouth, as the contact created such a luxuriating heat, that settled low within me and made me crave his touch; something that I never, _ever_ wanted before, until now. I think I was getting high off of him and that thought made me come back to my senses in a rush. I needed to breathe; my sporadic gasps for air against his mouth becoming more frequent as I pushed away—panting heavily. While I panted and focused on trying to regain my composure, my thoughts were a twisted jumble of emotions; I was so confused, I started to get a headache from the thinking so hard. _There's no way I can have any other feelings for Naraku, besides the obvious hate and disgust_, I thought as I tried to get my thoughts in some semblance of order. I looked up to find that Naraku was standing a mere two feet away, his gaze boring into me like burning cigarette butts coming into contact with my skin; everywhere his gaze roamed, I felt as if I was burning up. _Still the way he looks at me, makes me want him to touch me and make me his mate_. An ominous silence settled upon us within his room and we stood in our spots, a few feet away, absolutely inert; that is, until he closed the gap between us with a few strides, and brought my lips to his with his hand about the back of my neck.

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic

I allowed my eyes to flutter closed—all my defenses down, as I suddenly submitted to him; easing against him and letting out a moan as our bodies made contact for the second time. When Naraku slid his hands 'till they were about my hips, I responded by hesitantly bringing my arms up to encircle his exposed neck; luxuriating in the feel of his ebony tresses, flowing down his back and across his surprisingly soft and warm skin, like a cascading waterfall. Naraku groaned out his approval and gripped my hips roughly, pressing our lower bodies together tightly, and causing a desirable friction between us that had me panting and made me gasp—my lips parting because of the sharp intake of air. The minute my lips parted, his tongue darted into to my mouth; an unexpected intrusion—but once I got over my initial shock, I began to respond to each stroke of his tongue eagerly—teasing him as he teased me and learning at the same time what set him off. I ran my tongue all about the inside of his mouth and he groaned, pulling back and breaking of the kiss abruptly.

"Kagura…" he moaned as he buried his face between the junction of my neck; nipping there violently and making me let out a soft moan of my own as I reached for his head—holding it there as he continued to ravish my neck with his teeth aggressively; drawing blood and lapping it up as he did so.

I couldn't believe this was happening! I never thought I'd ever allow Naraku to touch me in such intimate ways, and yet here I was—responding to him eagerly and craving his touch. Damn hormones! It was brainwashing me into thinking that I wanted Naraku, and yet I knew it had nothing to do with my hormones at all; it was just a little lie I decided to tell myself, so that I could _hopefully _sleep peacefully at night and without Naraku sleeping next to me. Still the likely chances that Naraku would let me leave him after he claimed me were like zero to none, and besides, a part of me wanted to spend the night with him; the very thought repulsed me and yet, at the same time, aroused me to no end. I allowed my eyelids to slip closed as he pleasured my major erogenous zone—so far as I knew; keeping pace with my short cries of titillation.

It's getting late

To give you up

I took a sip from my Devil's cup

Slowly

It's taking over me

Despite my blissful state, I was still in partly present in reality—_really_. I mean I wasn't that far gone, that I was too intoxicated by my most hated foe and my soon-to-be mate, to realize that he was moving us; though I couldn't discern exactly where, being that my eyes were screwed shut in my in my pleasured state. So I had to open my eyes—though it was quite an effort on my part—so I could actually see what was going on. In fact, we _were_ moving—hell I was being carried by Naraku—though I hadn't known that at the time—and we were quickly moving towards a second room that I had never seen before and I wondered if ever existed 'till now; but then again what did I care; Naraku brought _me_ into his room and I knew what was coming next. _Naraku was going to make love to me__** right**__ here and now_. And guess what? I had no objections at all. In fact, the thought of it made shivers run up and down my spine from something other than fear for once. I did nothing as he laid me on his bedspread gently and crawled on top of me, languidly, keeping his gaze locked with mine; nothing as he kissed my tender ravished neck and moved his hands to toy with my obi, until it was undone and left my several layers of multi-colored kimonos, gaping open and exposing much my cleavage and abdomen to his scrutiny; and still nothing as he parted the folds of my clothing, and he leaned in, brushing his lips across my exposed nipples, sensually.

It was _then_ that I lost it.

Too high

Can't come down

It's in the air

And it's all around

Can you feel me now

I screamed out his name, as the slight brush of his lips along my nipples drove me over the edge; and I arched against him fitfully as he began to tease me with his tongue. I began to pant heavily as I held his face in place over my breasts, writhing in ecstasy and gripping his hair in a tight fist. He pulled away from me and I in return moaned in disappointment and attempted to grip the back of his neck, and bring his lips back my raw nipples that were now aching from his ministrations there; but he ducked my hands and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Kagura…does this please you", he said as he lightly brushed his fingertips over my taut nipples, which made me elicit a deep sigh and grip the hand that was exploring my exposed body. With barely any breath within my heaving lungs, I simply nodded an answer and he smiled at me. This was the first time I ever saw him smile at me or anyone else for that matter, without some ultimatum or malice hidden behind, what was usually a warm gesture. _Had he been concerned the whole time at whether or not he was pleasing me? Couldn't he tell from the moans he drew from me now with the lightest of touches_, I thought as I lifted myself into a sitting position before him, my kimono sliding off my body and dropping to the floor in a heap. I was now completely bare and nothing was holding him back any longer, and yet he wouldn't even make a move to touch me; and so thus I took it upon myself and moved towards him—willingly engaging him in a deep passionate kiss that drove us _both_ wild.

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic

I melted into the kiss, welding myself against him; hoping that that would stimulate him into touching me and easing the ache that he created within me; and it did. His cold, yet sensual hands ran up and down my body before his hands settled back on my breasts—kneading my already sensitive nipples, which further put me on edge and aroused me. I could feel a wet heat growing between my legs and it suddenly began to ache there. This ache that was now present there, was now overpowering the ache he had created within my breasts; and now I wanted him to ease that ache there—now _more_ than ever—and fast. I took a firm grip about his right hand that was presently toying with my erect nipple and guided it across my abdomen before settling it before my womanhood, and brushing it along my wet entrance gently. He got the hint instantly and proceeded to rub his fingers along there—achingly slow.

Don't you know that you're toxic

"Ah…yes…" I panted as he continued to pleasure me teasingly. Though the minute I felt pleasurable pressures building up within me, he stopped and I looked down at him to find him grinning at me with a glint of humor in his eyes. _That egotistical bastard_!_ He's teasing me on purpose_, I thought as my face heated with anger and a bit of embarrassment. I tried bringing his hand back there, but he snatched his hand away and laughed at my obvious desperate need to feel his hand on me again.

"Soon Kagura…soon", he said as he licked my essence off his fingers, in front of my face, making me gulp loudly. He went back to sucking my nipples again and I forgot about being embarrassed and mad at him, and just gave into the sweet sensations he was creating in me. After spending a significant amount of time devouring my breasts eagerly, as I moaned and writhed wildly underneath him, he began to run a path with his tongue across my abdomen, stopping to dip his tongue within my navel, surprisingly making me shiver pleasurably. _I never knew my navel was such an erogenous spot_, I thought as he continued his path downward. I panted heavily like a dog out in the heat of mid-afternoon July; anticipating his tongue finally reaching my womanhood and finally giving me what I wanted. However when he finally reached the pounding ache that I wanted him to soothe, he smirked when I looked down at him expectantly; his smirk transforming into a full-blown smile with a hint of cruelty, as he moved up my body and eased me onto another kiss, while simultaneously making me suffer with his unwarranted teasing.

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

_That's it_!_ I've had enough. If he wants to tease me like this, I'll have to return the favor_, I thought as I inconspicuously snaked my hand down to the waistband of his pants and reached inside. All right, I'll I admit, I'd never did anything like this _to_ or_ with_ any man; I was basically making things up as I went along—but dammit it I was tired of being passive in this and thought it was about time I had a little fun with my _master_. I gripped his member tightly within his pants and whipped my hand up and down along his shaft, before withdrawing my hand. Just as I expected, Naraku responded instantly, hissing against my mouth and tearing his lips from mine in surprise.

"What's wrong Naraku? Not used to being teased", I asked with a trace of amusement as I looked up at his heaving chest, as he panted from my short ministration along his now rock-hard member.

"Fuck…Kagura…." he said as he looked down at me heatedly.

"Yes please", I said purposely misinterpreting his raspy statement before flipping him over onto his back rapidly. "But first I'd like to do you first."

_Whoa_!_ Where the hell is all this coming from? Damn_!_ I think Naraku's scent is really getting to my head. I'm high as a kite and Naraku's my drug_, I thought as I crawled my way up Naraku's body and straddled his hips, luxuriating in the feel of his bare chest where it pressed against my thighs and the apparent erection I could feel pressing between my thighs. Not being able to control myself I brushed myself against his erection, and he elicited a deep moan from below me, sending a surge of unbelievable power through me. I leaned downward and planted a short kiss on his lips and moved downward, stopping when I was kneeling between his legs.

"Gee Naraku, you must be awfully hot. Here, let me take off your pants for you." I then proceeded to slowly slide his pants down his legs and to his ankles, yanking them off him completely and tossing them behind my shoulder. "There we go."

_I'm kind of liking this new sexy me. I think Naraku is too_, I thought as I listened to what I had just said.

"Kagura…" he managed to choke out between his heavy panting; staring down at me with widened eyes.

I didn't reply and simply leaned my face towards his rock-hard, erect member, before I lost my nerve and pulled away. I allowed my tongue to dart out and teasingly, yet tentatively, run it along the tip of his glistening member. He reared up violently suddenly, shocking me, yet giving me the courage to perform my next act—fit the _whole_ thing in my mouth. I slowly encircled it with my mouth, almost gagging when Naraku, thrust into my mouth eagerly. A few chokes and gags later, I was bobbing my head along his heated, pounding member—Naraku's hand about my neck as a guide, as he thrust into my mouth; helping the rhythm along.

"Oh…Kagura…yeah…" he got out between heavy pants and deep intakes of air.

Pretty soon our rhythm increased and I could barely keep up any longer; Naraku was now basically controlling my movements. I became so lost in our movements that I wasn't prepared for the liquid that spurted into my mouth without warning and dribbled down my chin. Naraku groaned in ecstasy as I pulled back rapidly, swallowing what was in my mouth and whipped my tongue out to lick up what had slid down my chin and on my lips. The liquid was a little bitter tasting and all together weird, but it was bearable. The whole time Naraku was watching me as I licked the sticky liquid from my lips, and before I could react he had his right hand about the back of my neck and brought my lips to his in a bruising, passionate kiss.

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

Without any forewarning, Naraku flipped us over so that he was on top again; breaking the kiss once he was in this position—not wasting anytime teasing me, but rather kissing down my body to my throbbing womanhood. I was not at all prepared when I felt his tongue dive into my soft wet folds and pleasured me immensely with his tactful tongue techniques that had me screaming.

Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now

"Ah! N-Naraku! Yes! Yes! Yes", I shrieked as I raked my nails along his back in mind numbing ecstasy, pressing my folds closer to his mouth in a hope that he would relieve the pressure building within me and bring me to release. A few erotic strokes of his tongue later and my climax crashed down on me; making my body go limp as he pulled his face from my womanhood, cleansing my essence from his face with his tongue. After waiting for me to come back down to earth, I felt Naraku position himself at my thoroughly wet entrance and I nodded my approval before he dove into me deeply with a forceful thrust; burying himself within me to the hilt.

I think I'm ready now

He started at a slow pace at first, easing in and out at teasing rate that sent me over the edge. I soon began to demand more, lifting my hips up to meet each of his thrusts eagerly; causing simultaneous moans to be elicited from the both of us, as we met each other thrust for thrust. I could feel a pleasurable pressure building within me, like before when Naraku rubbed his fingers along my entrance; suddenly wanting to reach another glorious end.

"Faster…Naraku. Faster", I cried, trying to spur him into helping me reach my release once again.

He was compliant with my wishes and increased the pace and I was able to keep up with him rather nicely. I felt the pressure in abdomen growing stronger as we continued at a new rate, and I became even more eager as I felt my climax drawing near. I knew he could sense it, for he quickened the pace and leaned towards the base of my throat, breathing heavily upon my collarbone—which was currently glistening with sweat—preparing to mark me once I finally did reach my blissful release.

Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now

Then _at last_ I climaxed, spilling my essence all over Naraku's cock, as he spilled his seed within me, while marking me as his mate in a savage drive of his fangs into the delicate flesh of my collarbone that would undoubtedly leave a scar for life. I didn't care however, and just lay there; contently, panting below my once hated master and foe, Naraku; now my mate and lover for all eternity. Surprisingly I had no objections, and I'm sure, neither did he.

The End

* * *

A/N: So what'd you think? Was it too graphic? Not graphic enough? I don't know, you tell me. I mean this is actually my first lemon (blushes red like a tomato) so give me some feedback all right. I'm out!

_Silver Moon Vampiress_


End file.
